creencia o realidad
by GunsNRoses10
Summary: todos creen que fox y zelda se llevan mal pero seran los rumores seran ciertos o es realidad
1. Chapter 1

Creencia o realidad

Hoy no tengo ganas de poner estupideces al principio así que empecemos

Disclamer: los personajes no me pertenecen

Todos los smashers se encontraban en el comedor ablando de sus cosas

En otro lado se ben a ike pit y lucario ablando sobre un tema que se ablaba por toda la mansión

Por que zelda y fox se llevaban mal.

Aunque se estaban ablando de ellos, no se encontraban en el comedor

POV de Fox

Me a cabe de despertar con mucha hambre pero cuando note la hora

O carajo se me ase tarde me bañe me cambie y Salí corriendo a tal velocidad que asta Sonic le daría envidia cuando iba por el pasillo me tropecé con zelda.

Que hay fox dijo zelda mientras se sacudia el vestido

A hola zelda lo siento mucho dijo Fox muy apenado

Tranquilo Fox para donde vas dijo zelda a

Al comedor dijo fox y tú

Que coincidencia yo igual me quieres acompañar dijo zelda un poco avergonzada

Claro respondió Fox alegremente con un pequeño sonrojo

EN EL COMEDOR

Miren yo les contare la historia dijo lucario

FLAH BACK

A HORA TE TENGO grito eufóricamente fox

No no lo aras grito sheik furiosamente golpeando el vidrio de fox asiendo que este aterrice en la nave estelar de bowser

Pero que carajos te pasa grito fox furiosamente

Que crees impidiendo que nos ataques idiota dijo sheik

Sheik cuida tus modales grito peach

Ahora discúlpate chillo peach

Lo siento dijo sheik cabes abajo avergonzado por la situación en la que lo puso su amiga

Disculpe señor cual es su nombre dijo peach algo dudosa

Fox mclcloud.

O yo soy la princesa peach y el es sheik o zelda

Sheik o zelda? Respondio dudoso Fox

Si sheik es mi altern ego dijo zelda quien ya se abia transformado en tal

FIN DE FLASH BACK.

O ya vemos dijeron ike y pit quienes al voltear vieron a fox y zelda entrando por la puerta

Que tal les gusto me odiaron por favor envíenme un review


	2. Chapter 2 creencia o realidad cap 2

capitulo 2

capitulo 2

hola chicos saludo fox a sus amigos de que estan ablando pregunto dudoso este

de como es de que se llevan mal zelda y tu respondio inocentemente pit

calla idiota dijo ike golpeando la la cara de pit

como que nos llevamos mal? dijo dudoso fox

como cuando zelda destruyo tu nave dijo lucario friamente

cambiando de tema porque bienes tan feliz pregunto ike con picardia

o nada respondio fox

entoces por que estas sonrojado

me tropese con zelda dijo fox sabiendo que no tenia a donde ir

a osea que te gusta zelda dijo pit normalmente

si respondio fox muy sonrojado

y que piensas aser dijo ike dudoso

la quiero invitarla a salir pero no se que aser me da verguenza

EN OTRA MESA

zelda zelda zelda ZELDAAAAAA GRITO samus muy furiosa

a que de que respondio zelda muy confundida

que por que estas viendo a ver a fox dijo samus viendo con picardia su amiga

a por nada dijo sonrojadisima zelda

a mi no me engañas te gusta fox te gusta fox dijo samus como una niñita pequeña

si si me gusta fox pero callate que te oira

lo sabia dijieron samus y peach al mismo tiempo

que piensas aser chillaron samus y peach al mismo tiempo

no se lo quiero invitar a salir pero me da verguensa

que les parece les gusta me odian creen que es raro o que

dejen review.


	3. Chapter 3

capitulo 3

ya todos abian terminado de comer y todos fueron a aser sus actividades a exepcion de fox zelda ike y samus quien estos ultimos traian arastrados a zelda y fox

samaus por favor si eres mi amiga no me agas ponermerme en ridiculo

vamos zelda tienes que decirlo ahora dijo samus friamente.

ike si eres mi amigo no me dejes en ridiculo diciendo burradas

lo aras justo ahora dijo ike seriamente

EN EL PUNTO DE REUNION

ike empujo a fox y samus a zelda

hollaaa dijo fox nerviosamente y con un sonrojo

hola dijo zelda timidamente

zelda dijo fox yenandose de valor

fox tambien tengo que decirte algo

zelda y fox: QUISIERAS SALIR CON MIGO

fox: wow yo queria invitarte a salir a ti

zelda: yo igual

fox :nos vemos el viernes en pizzeria vesuvio

zelda: claro

zelda: MMMa las 7

fox:claro

ambos se fueron alegremente a preparar lo de su cita

marth marth MARTH grito fox desde la puerta del cuarto de marth

marth: necesitas algo fox

fox: puedo pasar

marth: claro adelante

fox:gracias

EN LA ABITACION DE MARTH

FOX: marth invite a salir a zelda

marth: que bien por ti ¿pero cual es el problema?

fox: no se que aser es vergonsoso

marth: ya no te me sonrojes

fox : lo siento

marth: para ser sincero necesitas mucha ayuda yo te preparare

marth: que la fuersa te acompañe.

jejejeje que les parecio espero que les guste


	4. La cita

capitulo 3

ya todos abian terminado de comer y todos fueron a aser sus actividades a exepcion de fox zelda ike y samus quien estos ultimos traian arastrados a zelda y fox

samaus por favor si eres mi amiga no me agas ponermerme en ridiculo

vamos zelda tienes que decirlo ahora dijo samus friamente.

ike si eres mi amigo no me dejes en ridiculo diciendo burradas

lo aras justo ahora dijo ike seriamente

EN EL PUNTO DE REUNION

ike empujo a fox y samus a zelda

hollaaa dijo fox nerviosamente y con un sonrojo

hola dijo zelda timidamente

zelda dijo fox yenandose de valor

fox tambien tengo que decirte algo

zelda y fox: QUISIERAS SALIR CON MIGO

fox: wow yo queria invitarte a salir a ti

zelda: yo igual

fox :nos vemos el viernes en pizzeria vesuvio

zelda: claro

zelda: MMMa las 7

fox:claro

ambos se fueron alegremente a preparar lo de su cita

marth marth MARTH grito fox desde la puerta del cuarto de marth

marth: necesitas algo fox

fox: puedo pasar

marth: claro adelante

fox:gracias

EN LA ABITACION DE MARTH

FOX: marth invite a salir a zelda

marth: que bien por ti ¿pero cual es el problema?

fox: no se que aser es vergonsoso

marth: ya no te me sonrojes

fox : lo siento

marth: para ser sincero necesitas mucha ayuda yo te preparare

marth: que la fuersa te acompañe.

jejejeje que les parecio espero que les guste


	5. Chapter 4la cita

capitulo 4: la cita

bech: como les va yo aqy tratando de escribir esta historia

Gun:como llo me esfuerso y tu te tomas el credito puto de mierda

bech: no seas malo T_T gran puto

gun: agradesco a nanis4816 y a destinigirl 009 por sus reviews me gustaron y llo las voy a complaser si me sigen dando ideas

gun: yo me llamo mariano mendez y vivo en guatemala paiz de los tamalitos.

Disclamer: los personajes no son de my propiedad.

llego el dia fox y zelda se estubieron preparando por mas de una semana

su muy esperada cita en la pizzeria

todos se abian enterado de la fabulosa cita de los dos tortolitos(fox y zelda sonrojados: hey.

Gun: jeje lo siento)

POV de fox

me desperte muy alegre ya era el gran dia marth me preparo o como el dice la fuersa jejejeje

me prepare con una camisa roja unos comberse negros totalmente y una chaqueta negra, sin mis armas ya que era un restaurante

y llege a la abitaciom de zelda y toque como buen perrito que soy (fox: oye. jejejeje xd)

POV de zelda

oi la puerta tocar lla me abia canviado y me puse un vestido negro un poco ajustados y unos zapatos de tacon

y llege ala puerta y vi a fox arreglado para ir ala pizzeria

fin de POV de zelda

hola fox dijo zelda con una sonrisa tierna

hollaa ze ze lda dijo fox tartamudeando y babeando por la ropa que tenia su amiga(novia jeje xd)

te ves hermosa dijo sonrojado sin notar lo que dijo

tu tamnien fox dijo zelda sonrojadisima.

fox : falco me presto su moto nos vamos.

zelda: claro solo voy por my volsa.

al llegar a vesubio ordenaron su pizza de peperony y piña (mi favorita) fox reconocio 2 caras que al instante lo reconocieron y fueron directo a su mesa

peppy: FOX que tal, simes el niño al que le cambie los pañales

zelda : jijijijiji

peppy que te trae aqui y cuando te puedes ir dijo fox muy sonrojado

peppy: fox una ves quiso aser una fiesta pero lo mande al rincon por no aver pedido permiso.

fox sintio mucha verguensa y salio corriendo del lugar dejando las llaves de la moto en el volso de zelda y correr

zelda : pobre fox a de sentirse muy avergonsado lo ayudare.

porfavor espero que les guste y porfa dejen review


	6. Chapter 6

capitulo 6: ira.

Bueno me ciento muy apenado por mis grandes faltas de ortografia.

y no se como compensarlo asi que disfruten el fic.

pvd de Fox:

Maldito peppy lo matare por su culpa ya no podre ver a zelda a los hojos.

me muero de verguensa.

En besubio:

bueno adios Peppy me tengo que ir dijo zelda apunto de pararse.

Espera no quieres oir mas historias de fox de bebe.

bueno no caeria mal oir un par mas.

Dos horas despues.

jajajajajajajajajajaja enserio fox logro disparar con tipu blaster a los 5 años.

Dijo zelda entre risas

si y lo mande al rincon por que me dio en la cara

jajajajajajajaja rio Zelda.

Con Fox:

Soy un idiota como pude creer que ella me amaria,Debio aceptar solo por la comida

AAAAAAAAAAAA por que soy tan imvecil entoces fue por eso que todos dicen

pque me llevo mal con zelda.

me meteria mi pistola en la boca pero me iria al infierno pero alli me espera una silla

pero no puedo destruir lo que me paso asi que dejalo pasar Fox.

que les parecio y Fox no es lo que crees


End file.
